


Walk you home

by PlantsWearPants



Series: We Young - The 1st Mini Album [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantsWearPants/pseuds/PlantsWearPants
Summary: We’re here, goodbye, get home safe, oh yeah yeahI’m gonna watch you go inside so hurry and go inAfter your pretty back disappearsI turn around and I start to miss you already





	Walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you'll enjoy reading this!

They were walking side by side down the street, slower and slower with every step. It was Friday afternoon but unlike their classmates, they didn't feel like going home as fast as possible. Rather than that, the boys wanted to enjoy each other's company. They met a few weeks before when they came to school in dyed hair on the same day. Everyone assumed that crazy colors on their heads were planned but then it turned out that the boys never even talked. After their first conversation something clicked and they got along pretty quickly.

Jisung tried his best not to hold Chenle's hand as the older was telling him a funny story while laughing. _He's cute_ , thought blue-haired boy and looked away from Chinese's red cheeks. Jisung really liked Chenle but didn't want to be too obvious. He was thinking about the boy a lot since they met and no matter how many times he tried to distract himself, new friend couldn't escape his mind.

He wished the bus stop was a little further when he saw it. Each step he took was getting smaller. He looked at the other boy noticing little details on his face. Jisung never was in love with anyone but when his heart started to beat faster after their eyes met, he came to the conclusion that Chinese might be his first crush.

“Wanna hang out tomorrow?” asked shorter and Jisung smiled unconsciously. He had a feeling that maybe Chenle also wanted to be more than just friends since it wasn't the first time he wanted to meet only with him despite the fact they had many mutual friends.

“Yes. I can pick you up at 2pm?” he asked. Older boy nodded and smiled in answer and Jisung thought that he could look at him smiling forever. But the fact that they already reached the bus stop made him realize that it is impossible.

They didn't wait long for the vehicle to arrive and, after buying the tickets, they sat down. The boys still didn't know much about each other and the silence between them was usually an awkward one so Jisung, wanting to change the atmosphere, started to talk about an incident that happened during math class that day. The story wasn't that funny but Chenle laughed so loud they got an angry glare from an older women sitting in the back. Younger truly loved hearing his laughter.

After a few minutes long ride they got out of the bus and continued their walk just as slowly as before. They didn't really admit that the slow pace was caused by their liking for spending time together. It was more of a silent agreement and none of them was brave enough to bring the topic up. Their feelings for each other were a taboo since they weren't sure what exactly those feelings were.

Jisung noticed a bench and stopped himself from asking if they could sit down for a while. They already were spending every break in school and every weekend together and he didn't want to be obtrusive and annoy the other so he just pressed his lips into thin line. Their shadows blended in together when Chenle moved closer.

The weather was nice, summer was almost there and days were getting hotter but the heat of the pink-haired boy's body affected him way more than the one that made the temperature higher. He felt comfortable even if their shoulders or fingers brushed once in a while.

Jisung really wanted to know what is going on inside Chenle's head. He always was confident but next to the other he felt small and unsure. He didn't know if it was because Chenle was so pretty and cute at the same time or maybe because he was the first person that could make younger boy speechless.

Jisung noticed that he already can see older's house and he held the urge to sigh heavily. No matter how long their walk would be it was never enough. They didn't say anything until they reached the building.

“So... See you tomorrow?” Chenle's words were quiet. Jisung felt like he had to say something, do something, but he didn't know what so even that he wanted to stay by shorter boy's side just a minute longer, he ended up standing still without even saying goodbye. He looked at the older with wide eyes when latter moved closer to him and gently pecked his cheek.

Jisung's heart stopped beating for a second that felt like hours. The place that was touched by Chenle's lips was burning and his cheeks were probably red. He froze and before he could utter a word older started to walk away.

One step.

“Take care!” said Jisung a little too loud. Pink-haired boy turned around smiling and waved at him shyly.

Two steps.

Jisung knew that he was going to call him as soon as he'd be home even if there was nothing else to say. He wanted to hear the other's voice again.

Three steps.

Each step made the taller boy more sad. Every minute without him felt like hours.

Four steps.

After Chenle's pretty back disappeared from Jisung's sight, he already missed him.

 


End file.
